


Charming the Snake Charmer

by Sirenfox



Series: A Devouring Silver Heat [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfox/pseuds/Sirenfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of 'loose' snakes was all it really took to get Potter into Draco's arms; and a slip of the tongue was all it took to get Malfoy in Harry's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming the Snake Charmer

"Potter." Draco greeted the other wizard with a slight incline of his head, stepping to the side to allow him entrance to Draco's home. "Thank you for coming on such notice. I would usually take care of things myself but that could take days and Teddy is visiting tomorrow. I'm sure you can imagine my reluctance to have my cousin in the same building as a dozen highly venomous snakes."

Potter smiled at him from over his shoulder, the flash of white teeth and dancing emerald eyes made something low in Draco tighten and he had to swallow hard.

"I can understand that." The raven haired male agreed, walking further into the building. Draco followed, his eyes glued to the tantalizing sway of Potter's hips; he wasn't at all ashamed to admit to himself that his eyes kept dipping to caress the perfect curves of Potter's arse. "Do you know how the snakes got loose?" he asked reasonably.

Draco blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering why he'd called the snake charmer in the first place. "I'm not sure, actually. I think one of my newer house elves might have attempted to feed them and got frightened away."

Potter hummed lightly in thought, "Could you show me where you keep them? We can work things out from there."

A slow, wicked smirk curled Draco's lips behind the brunette's back, "Certainly." He breathed, the word ghosting over the sensitive hairs on the back of the shorter man's neck.

Draco was delighted by the shiver his sharp eyes detected in the other man at his unexpected proximity. He let one of his hands settle briefly on one wonderfully sharp hipbone, lingering just long enough to steer Potter in the right direction, before dropping away again teasingly flitting across Potter's arse. Whether Potter noticed that or not Draco couldn't be all to sure since he didn't react in any obvious way, but the blond relished in the forbidden touch anyway.

"This way, if you please." He murmured, before falling behind once more - he would never get enough of watching Potter move, of that he was certain.

Just a little longer Draco, he reminded himself; his eyes glued to the two delectable globes displayed before him.

Just a little bit longer.

Harry

Malfoy certainly did not slouch when it came to caring for his snakes. The 'terrarium' turned out to be an indoor greenhouse the blond had converted to house his collection of lethal reptiles.

Harry could see snakes of all shapes and sizes slithering about inside the enclosure, a low humm of hissed conversations bled through the enchanted glass to tickle Harry's ears.

A light frown settled across Harry's face and he would have turned around to confront the blond about his obvious lying. Only Malfoy moved first coming up behind Harry and pressing him up against the cool glass wall.

Harry's breath was stolen away when a hot wet mouth attacked the side of his neck. When teeth were added to the equation a low hissed curse slipped from Harry's mouth and he pressed, instinctively, back against the taller body behind him.

Malfoy froze at the sound, his fingers digging into Harry's hips as the flexed. Harry hissed his displeasure and writhed wantonly against the wall of heated flesh behind him.

A low desperate growl of want was all the warning Harry received before he was yanked around and slammed against the glass. Any form of protest at the sudden rough treatment was swallowed up by Malfoy's lips on his. And now there was another tongue in his mouth and those large hands had slipped from their place at his waist to grope his behind.

Harry tore his mouth away; his head dropped backwards to rest against the glass wall as he gulped in much needed oxygen.

Malfoy wasted no time, with Harry's mouth temporarily out of commission his attention returned to the beautifully displayed throat offered to him.

A teasing squeeze to his arse had Harry thrashing his head back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut and a steady stream of hissing rolling off his tongue.

Malfoy froze again, his harsh desperation returned quick as a switch and Harry's mind only had a brief moment to connect the dots before he was swept away in a dizzying whirlwind of pleasure.

Malfoy liked it when Harry accidentally slipped into the parsel language. He liked it a lot, if his reaction was anything to go by.

Harry could definitely work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATION: To Alara Phoenix for the wonderful support and prompt suggestion. Her prompt was a Parseltongue story outside of Hogwarts but before our boys got together.
> 
> If you are interested in providing a short prompt or have something you would like to see please feel free to let me know, just keep in mind I don't write outright lemons.


End file.
